This invention relates generally to a mechanical breakup actuator for a pump or aerosol dispenser, and more particularly to such actuator which is rotated relative to the plunger into fluid spray and stream positions in which the fluid discharged from the plunger communicates with the discharge orifice respectively via a fluid passage entering a swirl chamber and directly therewith.
Fluid pump actuators of many types have been developed for dispensing product either as a fluid spray, a fluid stream or as both a fluid spray and stream. A fluid spray pattern of some type is generally produced by mechanically breaking up the emitted product prior to discharge through the orifice. A swirling action is imparted to the product to effect such a breakup.
These mechanical breakup actuators, however, typically require relative rotary movement between two or more parts mounted on the plunger or stem, to produce fine mist spray and stream discharges. It would be more advantageous, more economical and less cumbersome if a single-piece actuator mounted on the plunger or stem of the dispenser would produce fine mist spray or stream discharges upon relative rotary movement.